La navidad de los akatsuki
by arika kimura
Summary: ¿que pasaria si los akatsuki celebraran la navidad? ¿y si no estuvieran solos y tienen que estar en compañia de unos chicos? podran celebrarla a tiempo o sera un gran desastre


Era una mañana como cualquiera en la aldea del cerezo, todos dormían tranquilamente en sus casas, cuando se escucho la voz del sakukage por toda la aldea.

Tobi: despierten todos hoy es navidad.

Casi todos los habitantes de la aldea salieron muy enojados a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pain: porque demonios estas gritando

Tobi: porque hoy es navidad

Deidara: y que con eso, hm

Tobi: es que tal vez podamos celebrarla con los nuevos ya que es nuestro primer año junto a ellos

Kakuzu: no además haríamos un gran gasto

Hidan: a quien le importa el dinero y aparte eso va en contra de mi religión

Itachi: no es una mala idea

Hidan: nani, estás de acuerdo con la calabaza parlante

Konan: es una fantástica idea, tú qué dices Pain

Pain: está decidido lo celebraremos, Kakuzu tráeme el dinero

Kakuzu: para que lo quieres

Pain: para la decoración, la cena, los regalos y el pino

Sasori: porque no usamos a Zetsu como pino

En ese momento todos miran a Zetsu y se lo imaginan como el pino de navidad con toda la decoración y los regalos

Zetsu: _no se atrevan_

Sasori: está bien compraremos un pino

Kakuzu: y que los nuevos no se van a enterar de esto

Pain: pues la verdad si vayan a despertar al montón de holgazanes que tienen como alumnos los espero en el comedor en 10 min

Todos fueron a despertar a sus equipos, excepto Deidara y Tobi ya que ellos no tenían equipos Tobi solo por ser el sakukage y Deidara por ser el más pequeño, una vez que los despertaron fueron al comedor y durante el desayuno les explicaron toda la situación

Pain: como saben hoy es navidad y ya planeamos hacer una fiesta y necesito su ayuda de todos para que no sea un desastre

Kei: y cómo podemos ayudarlo líder

Pain: muy sencillo decorar toda la aldea

Arika: que eso es todo

Pain: alguien pidió tu opinión, Hidan calma a tu novia

Hidan: ya dije que ella no es mi novia

Arika: porque no lo admites Hidan

Pain: pues no lo parece, como sea aceptan

Todos: claro porque no

Todos los akatsuki y los nuevos irían a un centro comercial a comprar todo lo necesario para esa noche tan especial

Pain: bien aquí nos separamos

Rey: sensei que hay de los regalos

Pain: si es cierto, cada miembro de los equipos se regalaran algo, es decir cada uno tendrá tres regalos

Deidara: y los que no tienen equipo, hm

Pain: bueno tu y Tobi se regalaran

Tobi: Tobi le va a regalar a Deidara-sempai porque Tobi es un buen chico

Deidara: cállate Tobi

En lugar de golpearlo como de costumbre lo mando a volar con su arte lo llevo lejos y cuando estuviera a una distancia lejana lo exploto.

Pain: Deidara deja de hacer eso o acaso quieres que nos descubran

Deidara: lo siento líder, pero Tobi me irrita

Sasori: lamento interrumpir pero ya se está haciendo tarde y muy pronto van a cerrar

Pain: está bien, Kakuzu entrégales a cada akatsuki algo de dinero para que compren todo lo necesario

Kakuzu: no es justo, porque no solo ellos hacen los regalos en lugar de gastar el dinero

Yuki: Kakuzu-sensei se nota que eres muy tacaño

Kakuzu: a quien le llamaste tacaño

Yuki: pues al que estoy viendo

Pain: basta los dos, compórtense

Kakuzu les empezó a entregar algo de dinero a todos los equipos para los regalos y demás cosas, pero a Deidara y a Tobi les dio menos ya que solo ellos dos no tenían equipo

Pain: escuchen bien inútiles que no volveré a repetir el equipo de Kisame comprara todo para la cena, el equipo de Kakuzu comprara el pino y el equipo de Sasori comprara los adornos ¿entendieron?

Todos: hai

Kisame: yo tengo que comprar todo para la cena porque mi equipo está a cargo de la cocina

Deidara: espero que tú no cocines si no sabrá tan horrible como la cena de ayer

Kisame: yo no tuve la culpa que se quemara la comida

Deidara: claro que no tuviste la culpa toda la culpa es de tu equipo porque su sensei es un idiota que no sabe cocinar

Sasori: Deidara ya déjalo en paz si no se va a sentir

Los dos dejaron de discutir y se van con sus respectivos equipos a comprar lo necesario para esa gran fiesta

Kaede: que les parece si compramos al menos 5 pavos

Fai: estás loca, para que quieras tantos

Kaede: somos demasiados en la organización y no vamos a completar con dos

Fai: creo que tienes razón Kaede, ¿verdad Hokuto?

Voltio a ver donde estaba su compañera y su sensei pero ellos ya iban por otro lado para ver con que podían rellenar los pavos.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio se encontraba el equipo jashinista buscando un regalo para sus compañeros, casi todos iban felices excepto su sensei.

Sayuri: ¿qué le pasa Hidan-sensei?

Hidan: te diré lo que pasa, tengo que soportar esta mierda de fiesta gracias al estúpido líder

Miki: al menos alégrese sensei solo tendrá que soportarlo una vez al año

Hidan: si pero todos los años tendré que soportar abracitos y besitos por parte de todos pues olvídenlo y desde ahora lo digo solo voy a comer y después me largo a la cabaña a descansar y no quiero que me molesten, en especial tu Arika ya que es uno de tus pasatiempos

Arika: descuida Hidan no hare eso por el momento

Hidan: más te vale

Sayuri: lastima amiga quizás pueda ser después

Arika: no te preocupes lo seguiré intentando

En otro lado estaba un moreno con su equipo viendo los pinos de navidad para comprar el más barato de todos.

Mina: porque no compramos este

Kakuzu: no porque es muy caro

Yuki: en serio Kakuzu-sensei eres demasiado tacaño

Kakuzu: ya déjame de llamarme tacaño

Yuki: entonces compra el que dijo Mina

Kakuzu: ya te dije que no

Miaka: ya dejen de estarse peleando, por favor Kakuzu podemos comprar ese árbol

En ese momento Kakuzu accede a comprarlo, después de pagarlo se van a fuera a esperar a los demás ya que ellos compraron antes los regalos.


End file.
